You Stupid Shy Boy
by Emil2E
Summary: Fara Turner needs a life. No, she is not a gamer, facebook addict, or anything else. She is a tired, overworked, underpaid waitress. And she needs to get away. So off to Forget Me Not she goes while running into a certain farmer from Flower Bud...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The city lights showed brightly through the wide windows of my small apartment. The noises of traffic and cars honking made it impossible to sleep. I sat in my small recliner with a cup of tea and my little book of crossword puzzles as I waited for my alarm to go off to tell me to get ready for my waitressing job at the cheesecake factory. I was sick of this darn city, I can see why my sisters Jill and Tina insisted on moving to the country and living the farmer way. I had wished several times since I said "no" to Jill that I had said "yes" when she asked if I wanted to join her at her new place on Casa Farm. I heard the loud screeching _"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_ of my alarm clock. I got out of my chair ran to the alarm clock to shut it off before any grouchy neighbors got woken up, and yet Guy from next door banged into the wall and yelled, "SHUT IT OFF!" in his big, bad, husky voice.

"I'M WORK'N ON IT!" I yelled back. "Ugh!" I opened my closet door and cringed as the metal rusted door scraped its way open.

"HEY WHA..."

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" I interrupted. I was in no mood. The ringing of my small cell phone mixed with the vibrating sound on the small fold out table was enough to give me a head ache. I ran and flipped it open "Hello?" I said a little breathless into the phone

"Hey! Baby!"

"What do you want, Jill?" I asked annoyed by the high chipper tone in her voice while mine sounded out of breath and tired.

"Oh, don't be so snarky! I'm just calling to tell you that I am moving to Flower Bud Village to be closer to Tina and because I hate the 'too small' lot here. Anyway there is this ocean lot for sale and I thought I'd buy it. Also, what with Tina expecting and her new husband Carl working at his new Callaway Cafe'..."

"He got a new job?"

"Yeah, He quit bartending at the Moonlight Cafe' and decided to risk it and start a cafe' on his own and it turned out to be a big success! Well, anyway if you want I can meet you at Mineral Town and show you the way."

"The way to what?" I asked seriously confused now.

"To your new farm!"

"WHAT? I"M NOT MOVING!" I said while having a spaz attack.

"Why? Ugh! Are you sure?" she asked. Then the sink started leaking in the kitchen and I realized I couldn't stay there another minute. I all of a sudden felt entirely way too claustrophobic.

"I change my mind." I replied quickly before she could hang up

"GREAT! Fara you'll love it, I know you will" she screamed into the phone. "Meet me at Mineral Town beach at nine thirty okay?"

" 'Kay" and with that I hung up and started packing, throwing eight different colored yet same styled t-shirts into the rucksack that Jill had given me when she thought that I was going to move in with her. I packed eight pairs of jean shorts and a pair of green converse rubber boots. I took off my cheesecake factory uniform and put it in the trash can while I slid on a pair of worn jean shorts and a red t-shirt while I put on my red converse sneakers. I looked in the mirror as I put my cosmetics that I never use in my rucksack and grabbed a hair tie while scrapping back my thick dark brown heavy banana curls into a ponytail. It fell to my mid-back. I looked at my tired looking face with the pale skin and dark circles under my dark brown eyes. My parents used to say I was a mix between Jill and Tina after all I was the youngest. I had Tina's brown eyes and I wore a ponytail like Jill, but I had my own curls. On second thought I removed the cosmetics, I mean I didn't really need make-up if I could get a little more rested I would look healthier and more alive, right now to be honest I kind of looked like a zombie. I looked around the room looking to see if I was missing anything then spotting my wallet, keys, and sunglasses I turned on my heel and walked over to the nightstand where they had been carelessly thrown on, shoved my wallet into my rucksack, put my sunglasses on and holding my keys in my hand walked out of my "hell hole" apartment for the last time.

*End*

Emil2e: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Uhm…I hope I didn't use anyone's ideas…This is my first fanfiction! Please review! I would like that…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As I walked past my broken pathetic looking car I put the keys in the glove box and shut the door and left it unlocked. Somebody who needed it could probably find better use for it than I could. I walked along the busy sidewalks being carried with the crowd to the airport. I bought one ticket for Mineral Town and settled into my lower class uncomfortable seat, mad at myself that I didn't think to buy some books on the way here. Then the plane lurched then was pulled into the air.

The ride was bumpy and as I looked out the small window, and could feel my excitement in me growing. The deep blue water seemed to turn a lighter blue as we got closer to the small town that was framed by the bright white sand of the beach. I looked out the window as we hovered over a little brick '_town square?'_ And the red and brown bricks formed little circle patterns. The plane heavily dropped onto the brick and then the flight attendant came walking by ushering us out. I stepped down the steep ramp that led to the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The tropical aroma was amazing and there was so much green! The thick trees and ferns that laced the town square hide the sight of the town. I turned to the right and went up a little ways and saw a little wooden bench and trash can by a concrete walkway. I walked through the walkway and over the concrete to a little set of stairs that I went down. There were a few logs and crates littering the beach with some brown and purple herbs and a few houses of to the left by the boat port. It all looked so amazing and so inviting. Then my older sister Jill came running over just as it started raining, but I didn't care. It felt good, refreshing. Jill's ponytail bounced behind her as she ran her blue jeans and white and orange shirt already soaked but her odd violet eyes were still filled with excitement and amazement. "I didn't think you'd actually come! Fara, But, I should have known we Turner girls always keep to our word." I laughed feeling so carefree. "No offence Fara, but you look like someone kidnapped you and didn't let you sleep for the past five years." I sighed not wanting to think about the past five years.

"Well, I have been working at the cheesecake factory for the past five years. And, I can't sleep very well in the city."

"Honey, none of the Turner family has ever been able to. We have all been country at heart."

"Well, I'm just glad to start over; the last five years have been a living nightmare." I remember when I turned eighteen and mom and dad had moved to the Bahamas to get away from everything, including us. So I had decided to use the twenty thousand dollars they gave me and burn it, like, literally went to a dumpster and set it on fire after soaking it with gasoline from my car. I didn't need those guys' money. So now I was twenty three and broke.

"Come on lets go see your new home!" We walked up the stairs to the town square and then she led me to the little brick path heading south while I was basically being pulled. She kept walking as I looked at the sun, the glow of the place, and the brick path. There seemed to be no cars here. "I love this place!" I told her earnestly. She nodded looking just a tad smug "This is a good vacation spot, I will be living in Flower Bud Village though, remember"

"Oh." I kept following her until I stopped to look at this beautiful Mexican sunflower. Its yellow and red so vibrant.

"Haha! Fara, you get distracted so easily." I felt myself blush with embarrassment and then say pathetically

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I remember when I first came here. I couldn't believe it either" She twisted the stem until it gave in then she threaded it around my hair tie till the flower was perfectly centered. I could feel my face turn a bright pink as she pushed me forward again and then I heard something behind me. I turned just in time to see a short girl with short spiky red hair and blue eyes wearing white shorts and a blue shirt was yelling at the guy who was running backwards, he was sporting jeans, a red flannel shirt with a black t-shirt under it and a blue hat saying USI. His dark blond hair sticking out under his hat.

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?" She yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M MOVING, HOPEFULLY FAR AWAY FROM _YOU!"_ The he collided with me. The box in his hands flying up and me pushed to the ground.

"AH!" We both said at he same time. Now I was trapped under him. Thankfully, he tried to get up. Then the redhead tackled him. Now, I was dying. I could not breathe at all.

"GET OFF OF ME! BOTH OF YOU! _NOW!_ BEFORE ALL OF MY ORGANS GET SQUISHED, PREFERABLY!" She got up, pulling him with her shaking his collar making his hat fly off and his blond hair flail around spraying raindrops in every direction. All the while I still couldn't move off the ground and Jill was just standing there stunned while rain ran down her face. Then I realized why I couldn't move. The box that he had been holding was on my legs and whatever was in it was heavy.

"BLUE! YOU _WILL NOT _LEAVE ME!"

"NAMI! I LEFT YOU TWO YEARS AGO! YOU HAVE TO GIVE UP!"

"BUT I AM TWENTY EIGHT, I WILL NOT BE BROKEN UP WITH BY SOMEONE TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME! AHGH!"

"Nami, this was all a big mistake." Then she huffed and then turned and ran away looking more mad than sad. He turned around, me seeing his front profile for the first time, and I will not lie he was very handsome. He had big dark blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Uhhh, ummm, yeah, I you know just can't move my legs."

"Oh! Sorry!" He quickly reached down to get the heavy box off my legs.

"Sorry, I'm moving and I was just getting my last tools."

"Oh! Okay!" He held out his hand and I took it feeling how weak my legs were now.

"I'm Blue. Blue Agricola" He said staring at me like I was going into shock.

"I'm Fara Turner."

"Well, nice to meet you. I really should be going. Bye." He left and Jill was still looking stunned.

"Come on." she said her chipper tone gone. I bent down to give him his hat but he was already gone. We continued walking till we reached a turn off dirt path in between two wooden fences that caged in a chicken farm and a normal farm. I put his hat on as I followed Jill over a flat bridge that looked out over a wide light blue sparkling river. We went straight until the path turned then kept following it the village was gone and the only thing nearby was a woodcutters house and big pine trees. We walked past blooming pink trees after all it was May. Then we kept following the path ignoring the side little turn off path while the ferns kept growing thicker and thicker. They eventually thinned out into this meadow that was right by a lake. The path turned into more ferns and my feet hurt too much for me to really appreciate the whole greenery thing that was going on here. We went up several hills than across a rope bridge and then kept following the thinning path up another hill and through more ferns. Finally, the ferns broke and a rocky mountain edge came into view. We walked across it then she pointed down the steep rocky edge, while the rain poured over the rim of the hat in an almost blinding waterfall.

"Down there is where Forget Me Not Valley is."

Emil2E: Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review mmk thanks bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I stumbled down the mountain which was not that fun since the loose gray rocks blended in so well with the gray background of the mountain causing me to fall a lot. Jill helped me balance on my way down because she obviously was used to the rocky landscape.

"There you go, you'll get used to it sooner or later"

"Let's hope for sooner." I said a little breathlessly. The rain had somehow become harsher on our way down the mountain path. The hat protected my face a little from the rain, but my cloths and shoes were already soaked through. My hair felt heavy on my back and I sighed; it would hurt a lot when I brushed it out.

"Here we are!" She said in a chipper voice while extending a hand toward the view in front of us. The road was dirt and there was a little bridge across the Forget Me Not River. Trees surrounded the small town and mountains could be seen in the distance. Across the river you could see on either side of the dirt road were little houses, while other houses coward out further away from the road. Trees blocked my view but I was sure that there was a beach here somewhere I could here the lapping of waves. Birds chirped while I took it all in. On this side of the bridge were two farm houses close together with a fence around giant gardens. Wind mills spun out by the farm while on the other side of the path was nothing just some wild flowers like the ones that decorated the ground by the wind mills.

"Wow!" I sighed.

"Fara, I knew you'd love it."

She pulled me over to the farm where a woman with orange hair was planting seeds in the garden.

"Hey, Vesta! Look who we have here."

"Ugh! Is that you're little sister? What's her name Freya?"

"No, her name is Fara and she will be running the farm now that I am leaving."

"BLUE! QUIT MESSING WITH THEM WILD ANIMALS AND GET OVER HERE!" _Did she just say Blue? The guy who ran into me? The tall hot guy, who tackled me on accident?_

"YEAH MISS. VESTA?" His voice came before he did, but when he came he stared at me in shock. His darkened blond hair flat against his head because of the rain and his dark blue eyes looked a little stunned.

"Hey, Fara. What are you doing here?"

"Ummmmmm. I am kind of moving here." I said while turning red_, I mean he caught me wearing his hat. I had a right to be embarrassed. I wasn't blushing for any other reason...right?_ I quickly took it off and handed it to him,

"You left it in Mineral Town, and it started raining, I didn't think you'd mind." I handed it to him as he said

"No problem, why don't you take it with you and I'll come by and pick it up later, I mean it is kind of pouring and I'm already soaked."

"Right, umm, okay, thanks." I mumbled turning even redder. _Why was I blushing? Why was he so cute? Why did I keep asking myself questions? Why...okay STOP, Fara!_

"Well, anyway" Jill cut in "I think that maybe we should get Fara some watermelon and melon seeds."

"Okay, I'll get them." Blue said as he darted into one of the little farm houses.

"Well, that boy is so shy! He is such a gentleman though; He always calls me Miss. Vesta." Vesta said.

"We ran into him in Mineral Town, actually he kind of ran into Fara. Haha." Jill said while chuckling.

"Ugh! His tools fell on my legs. They will probably be bruised tomorrow" _I mumbled while turning pink, and just when I had made the blush go away too, UGHH!_

Then Blue came back and handed Jill the seeds while occasionally darting a glance to his soaked hat. My hair kept getting heavier and heavier as Jill and Vesta talked about old memories. I just wanted to go home. I put my hand back to my head and felt the squishy waves that used to be banana curls. Ugh. My feet hurt to and I was cold.

"Hey, Fara do you want to go inside and get a jacket?" Blue asked. I stared then, noticing my arms and legs shaking then nodded. He was wearing the flannel shirt and jeans that he had earlier so he probably wasn't as cold. He turned and walked to the other building and I followed hearing the "_SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH!" _of my shoes on the dirty, muddy path, they were kind of ruined. Damn it.

He pulled out a set of rusted old keys and unlocked the door.

"So you moved here to?" I asked.

He blushed most likely remembering the seen with Nami probably and said

"Yeah, I had to leave Flower Bud Village for...personal reasons."

"Yeah, I heard." I said watching him turn redder...

"Sorry, you had to witness that." He said as he turned around and went to a trunk at the end of a blue bed, he opened it and pulled out a blue flannel shirt. I buttoned it up over my soaked red t-shirt. He pulled out a worn out pair of boots and handed them to me...

"If you're going to be a farmer you are not going to make it on converse. They may be a little big but they will work for you. Just lace them up tight." He told me. I bent down and unlaced my red converse, watching the river of water pour out onto the wood floor pooling at my feet... "Sorry"...and pulled on the boots and laced them tight. He quickly mopped it up. Then I laughed while looking down at my now fairly big feet.

"You look like a farmer now." He said.

"Yup! Though I look more like you! Haha!"

We both started laughing. Then I felt my soaked hair start to seep through the flannel shirt..

"Ugh!"

"What?"

"It's my hair! It will get me soaked again."

"There's a sink over there, you could try to ring it out."

I walked over to the sink and looked in while carefully taking his drenched hat off and laying it on the counter, then I pulled out my hair tie and hung my long hair over the sink while twisting it into a rope type thing then I rung it out hearing the water pour from it into the sink. Blue came over with a towel and I rubbed at it furiously knowing it would be wildly curly but not caring. I looked in the shiny metal of the sink and saw the wild banana curls frame my face. Blue just kind of stared.

"I know it's bad." I told him, _what was he thinking?_

"No, its fine, I like it." He said with a laugh.

I smiled and went to the sink again while twisting it again and rolling it into a bun while rapping it up with the hair tie. I started trying to dry his hat with the towel then I put it on over my hair so it wouldn't get wet again.

"How 'bout now?" I asked while posing.

"Fine." He said while turning red.

"Vesta was right, you are shy." I told him while he turned redder.

"Shall we go?" He asked

"Sure." I told him and then went to the door but he beat me to it and opened it for me.

"Thank you." I told him while turning red. We walked outside to the pouring rain but it wasn't so bad anymore. Jill and Vesta were still talking so Blue went to the gardens to work. I followed and asked

"Do you work here?" I asked.

"Um yeah, I am working here until I get enough money to buy the new lot for sale in town; it's a great place for a farm. Now, I am staying at the Inner Inn."

His hands pushed the dirt aside and dropped a couple of seeds into the little dint in the earth. The rain was turning his blond hair dark again and he all of a sudden shook his head to get it out of his eyes. And it splashed all over my face.

"AHHHH! Haha!" I laughed.

"Sorry." He said between chuckles.

"FARA! DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FARM, OR NOT?"

"Bye, Blue." I said as I was turning to leave, he just nodded his head while turning red again. Why was he so god damn shy? I was walking toward Vesta and Jill when Blue said...

"Oh! And Fara if you ever need any help then just come and get me okay?"

"Okay, thanks Blue." And with that I was off to see my new farm and my new home.

Emil2E: Hey again! I hope you like the story so far…please review and such!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jill led us through the dirt path that led to a little wooden bridge over a small sparkling creek. I admired the glistening little ripples that made there way over to us from the near-by ocean. The rain made little pebbles in the water as we slowly crossed the slippery wooden bridge. The big boots clomped and slid on the bridge causing me to trip and fall into the river...almost... I grabbed onto the ledge and screamed. Jill turned around and helped me up as Vesta and Marlin came running and I saw Blue in the distance standing by the gardens to check and see if everything was okay. Jill's hands slid and I gripped the ledge.

_ Okay, I know this is a little weird but I really wanted Blue to come running over here and help but he was so f-ing shy. UGHH! Vesta's big hands rapped around my forearms and pulled and I couldn't help notice how much I wished Blue was helping me instead...agin... Why was I thinking this? I didn't come here for a man! I came here to be independent and s-i-n-g-l-e! UGHH! Why did I have these thoughts?_

"Thanks Vesta." I murmured through the drowning down-pour.

"No Problem!" She said while her orange hair was flattened against her wide forehead.

"Thanks! Vesta you're a saver!" Jill said enthusiastically. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the other side of the bridge. Again I thought _Why in the hell would Blue not come! UGHH! Boys drove me insane! So clueless! Okay I'm not stupid, I knew I liked him. I knew what happened when you didn't acknowledge the fact that you knew you liked someone. It reminded me of Kristopher, the old guy I used to like from the city, than he ended up dating my used-to-be best friend, Careen, because I didn't act fast enough._

Before I stepped off the bridge I looked over to Vesta's Farm to where Blue was standing. He waved and I gave a feeble wave back. Why did he have to be so cute? I turned and didn't look back. Jill took lead. The heavy rain stopped me from seeing the supposedly beautiful scenery. She suddenly made a quick U-turn into a wide up-hill path that was dirt / mud because of all the really heavy rain. She helped me up the steep hill then led the way through the many tall wood buildings. The rain was falling even harder once she pushed against a heavy door, while the door looked gray because of the color the rain gave off. I looked back and couldn't see anything all I saw was a dark gray. I hurried in as Jill's hand moved out to feel the wall by the door to feel for the light switch, while shutting the heavy door behind her blocking of the treacherous rain. The light switched on illuminating the little warm space. She crossed the room to turn on the TV and then to the weather channel. In bold letters across the top said "HURRICANE ALLERT!" just before it got all static and shut off along with the lights. But, I saw the weather man...women. It was Nami.

"Well, that's just great. I'm going to have to crash with you...Fara?"

"Oh, YEAH!" I said distracted "Sure. Ummm...Do you think it will stop raining by tomorrow?" I asked. Really wanting it to stop so that I could plant crops and start off on my first day. And ask for Blue's help.

"I don't know. This weather channel is a twelve hour thing, you know a day-by-day thing." She said as a massive yawn over took her.

"Come on sis. Let's get you to bed." I slowly led her to the one small quilted bed and helped her in. I pulled the covers up to her chin as she nestled in comfortably. Then I looked around the small cabin at the small kitchen, the calendar, the bed, the table, the record player. It was all so homey. I was excited to start my day tomorrow, my new life. I looked around until I finally found some old quilts under the bed. My eyes adjusted to the dark. I pulled the thickest one out and laid it on the ground and then pulled out the thinnest one and laid it on top then I gently pulled one of the two pillows out from under Jill's head and threw it on my make-shift bed. I went to the rose framed mirror above the nightstand and took in the hat that covered my hair. Blue's hat. I pulled it off letting my curls fall around my shoulders and down my back. I pulled of his flannel shirt and then my t-shirt and put on one of Jill's extra shirts and PJ pants because stupid me, I forgot mine and I

wasn't going all the way back there.

I put Blue's worn out boots by the door and the hat and the flannel shirt sprawled over the kitchen sink to dry then crawled under the thin quilt and quickly fell asleep.

Emil2E: Uhm…that was interesting wasn't it? Haha I sure hope so! Well, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"UP! UP! UP! Come on Fara! We start our day early here!" Jill yelled as she pulled the thin quilt off of me.

"UGHH! Jill goooooo away." I muttered while crawling under the thicker quilt.

"FARA! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS... DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR NEW FARM OR NOT!" She asked. _Didn't she ask the same thing yesterday?_

"Fine, Fine, FINE!" I slowly opened my eyes and then got up. I walked over to my rucksack and opened it up taking a pair of jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt. I quickly changed and then went to the wall-kitchen and washed off the tomato that Jill had given me. Then quickly ate it. I laced up the big boots and brushed through my ratty curls watching them spring together in perfect banana curls as I winced in pain. I wrapped my hair tie around the curls then put on the hat.

"I"M READY!" I called to Jill who was flipping through her old PJ's and laying out the ones for me.

" 'bout time." Then she walked toward the door. Then she opened it revealing my new farm. The buildings were old and the fence around the pastor had a few missing posts. There were puddles lying around the dirt ground and the roof of the barn, where it slopped in and water couldn't escape.

"Here, you have a cow named Bessie and then you have a chicken and a rooster. The chickens name is Sally and the roosters name is Fred."

"Okay." I responded, while gazing around at the fence. I will fix that first I decided.

"Well I have to go, see-ya later Fara!" she yelled as she backed away quickly.

"Oooookay! In some kind of a hurry?" I said with a laugh, but she was already gone. I sighed and then walked to the tool shed by the barn. I grabbed a hammer and then went to the stack of wood in the corner. I grabbed about five pieces and walked out to the fence. I put the sharp end to the ground and started hammering it into the ground. I worked my way around seeing the sun move steadily up. Really? I had only done three posts. I walked to the next one and put the sharp tip to the ground and beat on it with the hammer smashing my foot under it.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I said while hopping around grabbing my foot then falling to the ground causing the hat to fall off and my curls to flail around, throwing the rubber hair tie somewhere. "GOD DAMMIT!" I just laid there and cried.

"Fara?" _OH MY GOD! DID BLUE SERIOUSLY JUST WITNESS MY EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL BREAK DOWN?_

"Ummmm...yeah." I said as I tried to stand but my foot wouldn't hold and I collapsed...again. "UGHH!" Blue came running over and bent down beside me. After climbing over the fence.

"Are you okay?" He said while looking at the foot I was holding.

"I kind of smashed my foot under the fencing post...OWWW!" He untied my boot and took it off then my sock and looked at the now red / purple swell in the middle of my foot.

"Here." He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a thin white towel and wrapped it around my foot tying it tight making me scream. "It's okay...you'll be fine." He said as he helped me up. I bent down and put my sock on and then my boot lacing it up again and then walking to the posts and getting the one post in the ground in the first try.

"How did you do that? And why were you carrying around a bandage? " I asked.

"After a while you will develop arm muscles and I hurt myself a lot...it's better to be prepared." Then he got the next one in the row fixed and then he was done.

"Ummm...impressive." I said as he looked down then noticed the hat and put it on my head with my curls falling down my back. "Sooo...How did you see me?"

"I was walking to the bar for the lunch break and I saw you running around holding your foot then I saw you fall. Colorful language by the way."

"Well, that's not the least bit embarrassing at all." I said while I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Blue just laughed and adjusted his hat that looked just like mine. "How did you get a new hat?" I asked, while I pointed to his hat.

"Oh, well I have a lot of them because they often get ruined during farm work and I like having a hat to keep the sun out of my eyes."

"Oh!" I said while climbing up on the fence and sitting on the edge. "Do you know what time it is, Blue?"

"Umm, look's like about twelve thirty."

"Do you need to eat something?"

"Yeah, I should probably get going."

_Why do I talk? Why do I TALK! UGHH! I mean he is actually talking to me. And not shyly either. UGHH!_

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked.

"You could come to." _And as much as I wanted to say yes I new I had some more work to do here on Casa Farm._

"I would love to...but I have to finish work here."

"Okay...maybe later."

"Yup...sounds great."

"Well, see-ya around." And with that he walked away. _UGHH! I needed to try to not like Blue as much as I do, but that seemed nearly impossible at this point. _

Emil2E: Well, I have a feeling this is going to be the last chapter for awhile. The other's I had already written and it was the matter of getting them on here. I now currently have writer's block. Oh no! Well review with what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I lay in bed feeling every muscle in my body hurt like hell. _UGHH!_ I slowly got up and got dressed. I went to the window above the old rusty record player and took in the view of the gray town and the glittering navy ocean in the distance. All ready people were up moving about, a blond girl in a red cocktail dress (that really showed off her moochachas) with long blond hair walked by the Inner Inn and a weird blond guy with a bowl hair cut was swinging his white baggy sleeves along with a gold necklace around his neck._ A pimp? FTW? _ I turned away from the gangster guy and the slutty looking girl and walked to the thick wooden door and pushed it open. I breathed in the cool morning air and walked over to the fence.

I closed my eyes and remembered yesterday and Blue's ruggedly handsome face. *sigh* I climbed over the fence and went to the barn. I opened the thick doors and walked over to the fodder bin. I shoved my hands in and came out with dark gold hay type stuff. I brought it over to Bessie's trough and set it in and walked over and got another handful and placed it in the other compartment. I patted Bessie's white and black forehead as she "moo-ed".

I walked out and went to the chicken coop and spread the golden bird seed over the little square compartment as Fred and Sally clucked appreciatively.

I grabbed a hoe and the melon seeds and fixed up the plants not needing to water it because of the wet earth.

I then looked up and the sun was in the center of the sky. I was starving so I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and went to the hill and jogged down. I straightened my t-shirt and re-laced my boots while also re-pony tailing my hair and straightening my hat. _Blue's hat..._ I smiled to myself as I walked past the Inner Inn and the little square town garden to the bar. I could here the music playing in an odd country melody. I pushed open the door and saw an old short guy with gray..._electrified?_ hair. _Psycho...?_

"Hayllo! I'm Kassey and you must be Fara."

"Ummm, yes. How do you know me?"

"Oh, Jill wouldn't stop talking about ye. I have a twin brother Patrick he is the world's second greatest pyrotechnician. I am the ultimate best though."

"Ooooooookayy." I backed up slowly and then darted forward over to the bar where the busty Blond girl was.

"May I help you? Tee-hee!"

"Uhmmm, I would like a bacon cheeseburger and a coke."

"Will do, Tee-hee!" _What the Hell? Tee- hee...really? You, my friend, well not really friend persay...are nuts. And Annoying. And Busty, Oh my God. Did you like...get freaking plastic surgery? Ew. _

I took a seat and waited. I heard the bell on the door ring and I turned and saw Blue. _Oh. My. God._ I quickly turned and waited for him to see me. He was everywhere, but I guess I should have expected that in a small town.

"Hey, Fara. How's it going?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"Fine, how about you?" I muttered trying to hide the blush creeping up my face.

"Well, slightly better now that I have seen you."

_Oh my God. Flirting...uh how to flirt? I need Flirt 101! Where is Sierra when ya need here? Crap, oh crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_

"Well, I am glad I could be of service." I said with a wink. _Was that good? Oh I don't know!_

"So am I." He said while blushing. "Ummm. What did you get?"

"Oh...A bacon cheeseburger and a coke."

"Hungry? I like a girl with good taste in food." It was my turn to blush. _What's up with me blushing lately? Jeez._

"I like to eat. I had a friend who worked at the cheesecake factory with me...Sierra Lynn and she and I always had cheeseburgers on Monday's so I thought I would carry on the tradition." I explained.

"If you have bacon on yours then what did she have?"

"Ranch." I mused.

"What? That's a little odd."

"Well, she was little and she was odd, so..." He laughed and was about to say something when the "I'm Going to bust Out the Boobs" waitress came by with my food and asked his order.

"Hey, Blue...long time, no see." She said while batting her eye lashes, while Mr. Pimp-o tried to flirt but she had all of her attention turned to Blue. _Greeeaaat._

"Muffy, this is Fara, Fara...Muffy."

"Nice to meet you" I said dryly.

"Tee-hee! Of course it is nice to meet me." _WTF?_

"Ummm. Muffy, I want a triple cheeseburger with blue punch."

"Blue punch? Was that like named after you or something?" I asked after Muffy left after a stroke over her perfectly polished nails down his arm.

"Ummm, no...I don't think so." He said while blushing.

"Oh." I started eating my bacon cheeseburger and sipping my coke while missing the flirtatious vibe but knowing that because of Muffy that was officially over. Darn.

Blue's food came and we both ate in silence.

"So...What are you doing after you leave here?"

Of course when we start talking again Muffy starts twitching up toward the bar.

"Tee-hee! How have you been Blue? It's been a looonnnggg while. How is Nami? Is that still going on? I certainly hope not."

"I have been fine. And it has been a while...two years. Nami is fine... I don't really know though, we broke up...two years ago."

"You mean I have been sitting around for two years waiting for you for nothing?"

"I don't know."

"Who's this, your sister? What was her name...Fara?"

"No, she is the new farmer here and I am helping her occasionally, you know if she accidentally drives a stake threw her foot." Blue said with a laugh while I blushed deeply.

"That was just once, okay!" I half shouted.

Muffy and Blue burst into loud laughter. Blue chuckled while Muffy had a high pitched annoying squeal mixed with giggles. Then I had to laugh at Muffy's ridiculous laugh.

"Well, I am done... So, see-ya later, Blue."

"What about me?" Muffy asked with a sour expression.

"Hmmmm, don't count on it." I said as I left and I could hear her squeal. UGHH! _How could such an annoying prissy bitch be my competition? Wait...competition? I did not come here for a guy, I did not come here for a guy. I repeated in my head over and over. Why did I have to be so drawn to him?_

I walked home knowing that life had just gotten more interesting for me. I was already picturing the Blue, Muffy, and Fara triangle._ But it's so obvious who's going to win this little...tiff. Me. So suck it._

End of Chapter

Emil2E: Hey, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far! I sincerely apologize to all you Muffy lovers out there but she isn't my favorite, but I don't hate her either. Oh just for your information, my editor is severely insulted and is currently sulking. But, she is trying to do _much_ better. Please review and try not to overkill on the 'constructive criticism' or whatever. I am what I am. A newbie so yeah. Go me! Whatevs. Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I got to my house and walked around, just exploring for a little bit, then I took a turn off and walked along an odd path that was mostly made up of tree roots. The trees that rose on either side shielded me from the sun. The path finally came to an end and in front of me was a little meadow with a river off to the side with yellow flowers and a little pond off to the other with flowers and weeds surrounding it. Giant blue flowers laced each side of the dirt path and the path led to a giant tree with a small red door in the front of it. _What the hell?_ I turned around seeing mushrooms and flowers along with little animals and a peaceful calm came over me. Then the Mr. Pimp guy came in and ruined all the pretty scenery.

His blond hair had way to much gel in it and he looked kind of repulsing.

"Hey Babe!" He said. _Ewwwwwwwwww. I am absolutely one hundred percent not his babe. _

"Are you talking to me? Cause if you are, my name is _not_ Babe, it's Fara." I gagged.

"Well, Wanna hang out sometime?" _I really didn't want to make enemies so how could I say no and then I thought...maybe just say NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Actually, I am a new farmer and I have a lot of work to do. So I am kind of busy at the moment."

"And that's why you're here? Whatever, Babe." And with that he was turning around and walking into a thirteen looking girl. She had auburn hair to below her shoulders and it was straight. She had brown eyes and said,

"Hey, Rock." As pimp guy starred at her. So his name was Rock. _Now I could quit calling insanely dressed guy "pimp" Yeah! Wait...who names their kid Rock? PPFFFFTTT! HAHA! Are you sure its not Stone, cause he looks like he does some of that stuff but I mean hey, what ever floats your boat dude._

"Hey, Lumina." So _she got to be called by her name?...wait, he __**likes**__ her. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_ Then she kept walking past him and he just starred. I left the little magical meadow and walked threw the rooted path back home. The trees blocked out anything and everything except the birds chirping and the butterfly's flying by.

I kept walking along the river to the bridge. I crossed the bridge and saw a man with black curly hair and blue eyes. He was starring at the river and was wearing a starched white cotton button down shirt and jeans. Beside him was a girl with long brown hair and a green dress she was twirling a yellow flower in between her fingers while starring at the river like the dark haired guy.

"Hello!" I called out as I walked over to the happy looking couple.

"Oh! Hello!" said the dark haired girl.

"Hello" said the dark haired guy. More bored than interested.

"My name is Fara. I just moved in and am running Casa Farm. I am Jill's little sister." I explained approaching them.

"Oh, yes. Vesta mentioned you. I live on the farm with her. So does Marlin here. She is his older sister." She explained.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Marlin, and you are?"

"Oh yeah" she said with an embarrassed giggle, "Celia."

"Well, see you later." I walked off back over the bridge and looked at the sky again. It was getting to be sunset. I walked down a dirt path to the white sanded beach. There I saw an old woman with a red cap on her billowing silver curls that brushed her shoulders. She leaned heavily on a wooden cane and an old man with a little piece of wheat hanging out his mouth stood beside her.

"Hello. I'm Fara, I'm new here. I am running the Casa Farm where my sister used to live."

They both looked up and then realization crept into the women's brown eyed gaze and the mans black eyed gaze.

"OH! I knew your sister. She was such a cheerful darling. I am Nina and this is my husband Galen." Galen grunted in response.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you." I murmured as I waved good bye and started walking up a little dirt path that led to the bar. I was getting hungry even though it felt like I had just eaten. The lamps that lined the street came on so I new it was seven o'clock because that was the time the usually buzzed to life.

I opened the door and stood in the arched door frame starring in horror as I saw Muffy smiling and pouring Blue another drink. Five glasses were empty on the bar. She was leaning on the counter just so...that her cleavage almost popped out of her dress. I watched as Blue mumbled slurred words and watched as Muffy insist he drink one more and that she would pay for it. Of course he was way to drunk now to ever even consider saying no. I watched as he took a slow long gulp and then stood up to leave but then Muffy grabbed his handsome face and planted one right on him. And. He. Kissed. Back. I closed the door, but not before Blue saw me with a horrified expression. I shouldn't feel so terrible, I mean I wasn't even his girlfriend but I started sprinting feeling and hearing my heels pound against the gray brick as I ran to my house hoping beyond hope that I would get there before the sobs started.

"Sierra?" I said into my phone as the sobs arrived and my voice became shaky along with my arms and legs.

"Oh My God. What's wrong, where have you been?" She asked detecting the sobs already.

"Will you just come to Forget Me Not Valley, I'll explain everything when you come."

"Okay Fea. I will be there right away, but you better explain. What should I pack?" She said hurriedly only some of her words were a bit muddled from the sucker she was probably eating. She's addicted I swear. I heard her make a noise as she slurped up the juices. _Oh God._

But, alas, all I could think was that when she came I couldn't let her leave. I needed a friend to much and I knew she would stay for me. We were best friends and she was just awesome like that.

"Everything." I said before I hung up and collapsed on my bed.

End of Chapter

Emil2E: YOOO! So I'm like back and stuff and you know I worked REALLY hard on this and my editor is SUPER proud of me. You know she's like the greatest so yeah! Go read The Grand Life of Adds, CC, and Emster by my beautiful editor Fredricklynn. Look it up by going to the character thing and put Kurt and Jamie. Sooo just so you know, she wrote this. So hey its the REAL Emil2E and I'd like to say review! :D That'd be nice!

Fredricklynn: To all my glorious fans out there, I can't update 'cause my computer is down. Sad face:( so I've been helping my good friend here! She is so AWESOME! Oh and jee thanks to you I shall not name. You make me feel _so_ good. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I waited at the base of the hill and saw Sierra stumble down with three suit cases. She had on purple stretchy shorts and a turquoise tank top on (which were splattered with white paint because Sierra is an artist in training also with her cheesecake factory job). She was twenty three like me and was wearing black high top converse. She had her brown banana curls (like mine only hers were little and my curls were full) shiny and up in a little ponytail at the base of her neck. Her hair was originally to her shoulders.

"Fea! I have been so worried about you. Are you okay? Why did you leave?" She yelled in her loud voice that I have grown accustom to as she showed off a bright line on blue paint across her forehead. But, even this sight did not make me laugh.

"Because I was underpaid and not happy and twenty three I needed some change and I thought moving here to run a farm would help."

"Oh My Gosh! Fea, this is epic! You do look better. Not as dead. You are tan now. Oh My Gosh! Why did you need me to come?" She yelled in a rush of words. She talked really ef-ing fast.

"I kind of really like this guy I met, Blue , and..."

"His name is Blue?" She giggled.

"Yeah, Blue Agricola." I sighed, "I kind of really like him, _a lot_, and I thought he liked me but then I kind of had to go eat supper at the bar and I saw him kissing tha-that _slutty_ waitress, Muffy." I spat out her name with pure distaste. _That god awful woman..._ "Also, you are kind of the expert on boy trauma...no offence."

"_WOW_. I thought the city would be more drama filled then the country, but I was wrong...oh boy." She murmured.

I looked over her shoulder and saw him. _Crap. How could he still be so good looking after the disgusting scene I witnessed yesterday? _"Sierra, come on we have to go..." I grunted attempting to push her forward.

"Who's all tall, hot, and blond over there?" she grinned, not moving an inch. _Jeez you fatso!_

"Blue." I hissed.

"Oh." She grimaced looking away a tad bit, shame flickering across her face like lightning. But it was to late Blue had already saw us.

"Fara!" Blue ran over and his amazing blue eyes looked sincere. "I am so sorry about last night. Idon'tevenlikeMuffyShegot medrunkit'sthatsimpleok?...Who's this?" he said...all at once.

"This is my friend Sierra. And it is soooo not that simple." I said as I pulled Sierra's hand and trying to make her come with me to the bridge but she held her ground and said in a dangerous tone...

"You ever hurt Fea again and I will personally make sure you never hurt anyone else ever again." She glanced at his crotch and acted like she was going to kick him. Then she pulled me away. Grinning wildly. _WOOOWW!_

"Uhmmm, CC threats are never good. Remember laasssttt time?" I said worriedly.

"Where is this Muffy?" Sierra suddenly hissed getting a brand new idea. _Shiiiittt! _And the first time, and probably the last, I feared for Muffy's life.

"I should probably not tell you." I said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, Yeah! You said she worked at the Bar." Sierra smirked and whipped around.

She ran so ef-ing fast I couldn't keep up. I saw her turn into the bar as I walked in just behind her and collided with her. She was just starring at the blond perky waitress behind the counter. Her eyes promising violance.

"So this is _your _competition? _She_ is totally fake, like seriously fake. I bet she went to Dr. Alex in Flower Bud Village. You buddy, have nothing to worry about." She said smiled oh too sweetly to be sincere._ Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_ "So, Muffy, is it? I am a portrait artist would you like your picture done?" Sierra smirked.

_OH BLOODY HELL! What the cheese and crackers are you doing Miss I'm Going to be Homicidal?_

"Of course, and then I can hang it in the bar so then everyone will want to see the amazing picture of me." Muffy imagined.

"Oh trust me, When I am done _everyone _will want to see it. I will be here tomorrow at noon. You better be ready." Sierra cackled.

Emil2E: I am excited about bringing Sierra into this story. It will be much, more funny. Uhmm, hope you liked it. Review...Pleassseee? Okay...well, thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke the next morning feeling like crap and trying to remember the odd events of the day before. The memories finally came flooding back when she glanced down at Sierra, who was asleep on the floor. I got up and quickly changed. I put a lot of money and a note on the table for Sierra,

Sierra,

Can you go to Flower Bud Village today and get me a fridge at the shop there. Then can you go to Wood's Carpenter place and ask the apprentices Kurt and Joe to build an extra bed and bring it here. If they say no, use your charm and make it happen. Thanks, I owe you one.

-Fea

P.S. Don't forget Muffy's portrait thing...whatever... at noon. Thanks again.

I walked out the door and looked around the farm and walked to the barn feeding and petting the cow and then going to the chicken coop. I repeated the same task then got a watering can and filled it at the well. I hummed to myself randomly and even to myself my voice sounded dead.

"Dumm Dee Dumm..." I hummed away the work and then went to the tool shed. The light hurt my eyes and I reached up to pull the hat down when I realized I had taken it off yesterday. Well, actually i threw it down the well... I looked at my loose curls (which I had no energy to deal with it by brushing it out and putting it in a pony tail) they took on a russet – reddish quality in the sun. My hair was wild around my face but I didn't care. I still looked pretty.

I pushed open the door to the tool shed and grabbed the ladder slinging it over my shoulder. I pushed it against the brick outside of the house and climbed up. Then I shoved the shingles that were loose back into place and took the hammer out of my rucksack along the loose nails and fixed them. I looked out and saw Blue bending next to a raccoon petting it. _Heh, nice ass._ I moved on to the next building, the barn. Every building, barn, coop, etcetera, was fixed by sunset. I looked at all the other buildings around my farm and saw that the shingles were all in there place. _Thank God._ Sierra had left for Muffy a while ago and had come back with a red paint smear on her left cheek. She had left just as fast toward after she got all cleaned, up the hill though.

The lamps glowed faintly as I put the tools away and the water sparkled gold in the light of the lamps. I strolled over to the wooden bridge and sat down with my legs hanging down in the cool water. I was absentmindedly picking at the yellow flowers around the side of the bridge, twirling them in my fingers like I had watched Celia do. I hummed and looked at the dark blue sky with the little splash of diamonds flecking the pretty sky. _I wonder if Blue is enjoying this wonderful night..._ I dropped the flower and shook my head to rid the thoughts of Blue starting to creep up. _There was nothing between us so there is absolutely no reason for me to think about him._ I pulled my self up and picked Blue's boots up from the bridge. Walking over close to the farm I started to count the figures tending the garden. Four people, which meant Blue, Celia, Marlin, and Vesta were still out. I creeped in and sat the boots down on Blue's bed. _Well, I hope I remembered his bed right._ I sneaked out the door and ran behind the house to the path where I took off. I ran feeling the rocks and sticks cut the soles of my feet. I ran into my house and pulled out my yellow phone and dialed an all too familiar number. I called Sierra and she picked up on the first ring.

"WHAT?" She yelled into the phone.

"Hey Sierra, get me new cloths, work boots, and a red hat that says Fara on it. Get it monogrammed."

"Why? And why red? Why not rainbow?...Pretty. Okay buddy. Whatever. YEAH! Fea make-over. WooHoo!"

"You my friend are very random and thanks. I will explain everything later just please hurry."

"I am trying and if this is a 'show Blue what he is missing' type of thing than _awesome!_ Well, seeyalaterbye." She said in a rush of words.

End of Chapter

Emil2E: Well, I am not sure how many people will like this chapter but I wanted a kind of 'Blue revenge type of thing' to go on here. Please review. I really enjoy reading them. So review... pleaassee :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sierra came back the next day with Kurt and Joe carrying everything for her while Joe kept sending perverted gazes over her. _He's staring at her ass. WTF? _They installed the refrigerator and even put the boxes of clothes in the dresser and then a smaller, different box on top of my red dresser. They will leave soon to stay at the Inner Inn for like...two months or somethin or other. I think it's just because Sierra's here.

"So you see Fara...Fara...Stop checking out the carpenters okay?" Sierra snapped.

I blushed deeply watching as the one with the green bandanna chopped the fire wood that Sierra had told them to. Kurt, that's his name, was the better looking one...at least to me. _God. Why did he have to take his shirt off?_ "Sierra, don't be silly. It's not 'carpenters' more like 'carpenter'. 'Cause the other one...well...I don't know 'bout him yet..." I explained, glancing out the window every now and then.

"Okay, well Fea, I already put adorably country yet curve hugging cloths in the dresser as outfits so you shouldn't have a problem with matching, which we know you have. No more hair in ponytail going on okay? Only down. Got it? Whateves..." She rattled on. I really wasn't that interested. "Do you get all that?" She questioned me.

"Sure." I said a little dumb like. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, yeah. Whhhaaat ever."

I got dressed and she did my hair, making the curls more pronounced not just a rat's nest like it had been looking the last couple of days. I opened the little box and saw a pink and black gangster thug hat, flat bill. _Damn it, Sierra._ It said Fea-Fea in silver lettering. She put it on my head and I looked down at the blue tight fitted low v-neck t-shirt and you could see the black tank top under it. She had me in skinny jeans and she said that all the colors made my doe eyes 'pop'. I looked around for the boots that she was supposed to get me and she walked to her bed and shoved her hands under it coming out with a box... "Here" she said. I opened them to see two little leather biker boots and I smiled at the little silver chain hanging down. _Well...no one will mess with me now. I look like a bad ass._

"How did you afford this?" I asked incredibly.

"My little treat." She said with a little shrug. I put them on and looked at the new me in the mirror. I still didn't wear make-up but I still didn't need any. I went outside and fed the animals and picked the plants putting them in a large shipping bin that was located in the tool shed. I grabbed some change that I had hid in the wooden cabinet in the shed and started walking to Vesta's Farm feeling confident. I walked over to Blue.

"Hey! I need some seeds for my garden." I said in a chipper tone.

"Fara! You look...really..._sexy..._I-I mean nice!" He said with a gulp.

"Uh. Yeah. Can I get some plants here?" I said allowing a little impatience to go into my tone.

"Oh right. Uhmm. What do you need?"

"Oh, you know eighteen watermelon and eighteen turnip seeds. It is summer you know. That is kind of your only selection besides melons." I explained.

"Oh, Oh yeah." And with that Blue turned around and walked back to his cabin and rummaged threw his trunk and emerged with two sacks of seeds. I put them in my rucksack and held out his hat.

"Here I thought you might want this back."

"Oh, I got your boots. And I see you have new ones along with a hat. I like it by the way. It's better than the one I gave you, uh...Fea-Fea." He said while blushing shamefully.

"No, Blue. Yours was perfect." And with that I turned around and walked away. Or tried. Because than he grabbed my arm and held me in a crushing hug. "I didn't mean that to ever happen with Muffy." Then he leaned down and kissed me. I saw fireworks but then...I got pissed the fuck off. I kissed back of course but when he was done...

"First Muffy, now me?" I growled.

"But, you kissed me back." He said confused.

"Because I _like _you. But I can't be with you if you don't stop acting like a _man whore_! Try to think of a better, more believable explanation other her getting you drunk. And _then_ maybe, just _maybe_ we'll see where this goes." I turned on my heel and stormed out the door, across the bridge, and finally to my home. And there is where I stayed 'till Sierra came home from painting Muffy while I reveled in my accomplishment.

End of Chapter

Emil2E: Hey! I hope you review and that I didn't scare you reviewers off when I was upset about the 'constructive criticism' I really do enjoy the reviews so please review. I am confused about who I should bring in for my character Sierra. If you have any requests please let me know. Please review :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Oh. My. God. He _kissed_ you? I can't believe it. And I can't believe what you said to him. That had to hurt." Sierra said to me with a shocked expression on her face.

"I asked myself 'What would Sierra do?' And he hurt me...sooo..."

"Wow! This is great! Oh and I got Muffy's head done." Sierra said with a little giggle. "Oh and I am not letting her see it 'till I am absolutely done with it."

"Sierra!" I said as if scolding her, but it was quickly followed by "show me, show me!"

"Okay..." She said with another giggle as she took the canvas out of the little square bag that she used to carry her paints, stencils, and canvases in.

I laughed out loud at the poufy blond hair that piled up then showered down into the white canvas. Her forehead was high and pale and her eyes were big with a slutty quality to them (I have no idea how she did that one). She had a small nose and giant red lips. Her head was heart shaped and the sad thing was... with all those features, this portrait looked exactly like her. Sierra was laughing at my reaction when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh crap. Sierrrraaa! Who is it?" I asked in a whiney voice. I didn't want anyone to come. I just wanted to stay at home and sleep.

"I'll get it. My goodness. Lazy bum." She glowered at me. I rolled on my bed lying down with my head hung off the edge of the bed. _Who would come at this time?_

"WHAT!...Oh...yup, that sounds great...FARA!"

"What? Who is it?" I asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"It's Kurt and Joe. They want dates to the bar and thought maybe we would double." She explained.

"Oh, Okay..." I said. "I GET KURT!" We both said at the same time. "NO I DO!" We both said again. "UGHH!" I said.

"We'll let him pick...okay?" She said a little mad like.

"Fine." I said stubbornly.

I got up looked in the mirror and straightened my cap and my shirt. I retied my boots and then waited on Sierra who was wiping the paint off of her face and fingers. She changed into a green tank top that brought out the green in her eyes and she was wearing jean shorts along with her black chucks with purple strings.

"Okay! I'm ready!" She said as she opened the door. Kurt was looking as hot as all hell in his dark jeans and black hiker boots. He was wearing a green tight t-shirt and his green camo bandana with his brown hair sticking up on end as usual. His eyes starred at me and then he said,

"You look hot." While blushing ever so slightly.

"Aw! Thanks!" Sierra said in an excited voice.

"Oh, I meant Fara here." He said as he walked past her deeper into the cabin and stood beside me. "I think I have found my date."

"Damn it." Sierra murmured as Joe went to stand beside her. Joe stood beside her while starring at her ass...what a perv. "I think I know who I am going with." He said while grabbing her hand and trying to pull her near him.

"Don't try _anything_ you perv." She growled to him while he just smiled stupidly. _WTF? Could he really not see that she was getting annoyed at his really stupid persistence? 'Cause let's be honest...Sierra could kick his ass._

Kurt walked beside me and I'm guessing he could see that I didn't really feel like playing twenty questions. While Joe asked Sierra question after question until she stopped when he asked what food she liked even though he already asked. Her small form started to twitch as I started laughing...

"Joe...shut up or I will strangle you. Okay?" She said in the eerily calm voice that was scarier than anything.

"Uhmm, Joe I would listen to her. The last person who didn't listen to her (well when she talked to them like that) ended up with a broken nose. Let's just say...She likes to punch people." I giggled.

"Ohh, pshh, Come on. She likes me." He said as he put his arm on her head.

"Five...four..." She counted calmly.

"Uhmm, Joe she's counting down to the punch..." I warned.

"Three..." she continued getting even pissier.

"I doubt it." Joe laughed.

"Two..."

"I'm serious Joe..." I warned

"One..." Sierra hissed

"JOE!" I yelled as I saw Sierra's eye twitch as Joe continued to laugh.

"ZERO!" She yelled and then her small form twirled on her heel and she stood her feet squared with her shoulders as Joe just stood in front of her laughing. She clenched her fist and swung it in a perfect swing causing Joe to fall to the ground yelling,

"OWOWOWOWOW! Sierra you freak! Your really hot freak!" He said. How the hell could he still be such a perv during her taking him down. She was four ten and three quarters, I mean what the hell. If little Sierra can take him down he has a serious problem, all though...she is pretty strong...

"HOW CAN YOU STILL BE SUCH A PERVERTED MAN WHORE? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS? A HORNEY MAN WHORE?" She screeched. Then she left Joe in the street and walked off toward the bar. All this time Kurt had just stood there wide eyed.

"Man, you should have just left her alone like Fea-Fea warned." He said while glancing at my hat. "Joe you really are sick, I mean she just gave you her right hook and you are still starring at her ass. Just go to our room. You've done enough damage." Kurt said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the Bar.

Sierra's POV

_I looked up at the pretty sky wondering why all guys were sick perverts. I looked at the Bar hearing the sound of people talking and laughing and I decided to make a right turn on the other side of the building. I really didn't want to go to a social type place right now. I walked down a steep hill .I looked back to see Fara and Kurt walking hand in hand. Fara deserved someone nice. Hell, we all deserved someone nice. I walked toward the glowing ocean and sat down on the sand knowing that this place was literally in the middle of nowhere. No one would really be able to find this place unless they had directions from someone living here or they got lost. I closed my eyes and thought of my best friend who had lived in the city with me. Of course she had been upset about me leaving but when Fara called; I knew she was on the brink of losing it. She had never been able to really handle things emotionally. She had had a teenage trauma when she was eighteen and I knew she would have an emotional breakdown like she had then. It had hurt me to leave Adelaide but I needed to be here for Fara. She had had a twin brother... Fred. He had had the same color hair and eyes except he had straight hair instead of curly. Fara and Fred had gone on a trip when they were eighteen and they were hiking when a little girl had tripped over the railing and was barely holding on. He had grabbed a hold of her and helped her up but then some guy had tripped. He had accidentally pushed Fred over. Fred died that day. Now, Fara tried to stay away from any male but when she did get close to one and she thought she lost him she had an emotional breakdown. _I tried to banish the memories of her screaming at the boy who had tripped and pushed Fred over and I looked out over the beach. The sand was pale and then there was a giant lump._ What the hell was that? Was that a rock? _I walked over to the giant lump and saw that it was a person. He was curled in a ball and he was wearing a red tee shirt with jeans and boots. He had a red flame bandana and...Was that_ blue_ hair? I turned him over and pounded my fist on his back and he coughed up some water. Oh. My. God. I picked him up over my shoulder (thank god I worked out) and carried him up the series of hills which was interesting and caused a lot of swear words to come from me. I ran over to the little house across from the town well and the bar (Kurt and Fara must have gone inside) and knocked. The doctor opened and he said "Oh dear." I laid him on the cot in the corner and saw that he was tall and he did have blue hair. That was_ Weird, _but _hot, weirdly hot_. The Doctor (who wore a doctor coat and red and white stripped boxer shorts with a terminator looking eye thing and a disk on his head...odd) looked him over and then said,

"He just need's some rest."

"Will he be okay...later?" I asked Mr. D. (Which is what I will call him from now on since I give people nick names; like Fea-Fea and Addster for Adelaide...that's why I am weird.)

"Of course, he will have to stay overnight of course though." Mr. D said.

"Well, then if he is not going to wake up for a little while I think I will go tell Kurt and Fara where I have been and go to sleep for a little while." I said along with a massive yawn.

"Okay Sierra. Try and take it easy will you?" Mr. D asked.

"Of course." I said waving it away with my hand. I walked across the street to the Bar and opened the door. I looked over the bar stools and found them. I was shocked to see Kurt and Fara..._kissing?_ _Kissing or making out? Making out...defiantly._ I just walked out and walked home while I wondered what kind of a mess Fara has gotten herself into this time. I quickly changed into a big white t-shirt and purple cotton shorts and crawled into bed.

Fara's POV

I was sitting at the bar and all I knew was that right know Kurt's lips were pressing against mine and that Sierra was no where to be seen. I finally pulled away needing to breath. I gasped for a little while as he just hung his head while turning red. I finished my bacon cheeseburger and then left holding Kurt's hand I walked with him to the Inner Inn and he bent down and kissed me again and I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself toward him. I finally pulled away and watched him go inside as I then saw Blue who was standing at the Bar door watching and when he saw me watching him, he ducked his head and went inside. _Awwwww shit._

End of Chapter :D

Emil2E: I really hope you enjoyed this one. It was fun to write and it is really complicated XD. Review please! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if I will continue occasionally writing from Sierra's perspective or not. I will just have to see.

Please review :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sierra's POV

I woke up and dressed in my pink cotton shorts and a lime green tank top while pulling my hair behind my head into a small ponytail. I put on my cool blue sunglasses and walked out. The gray sky showed no sign of the sun but it was still light out. I walked along the river and watched as the thick rolls of fog moved over it. I ate the strawberry pop tart that was in my hand and walked toward Mr. D's house. I knocked and waited for him to open the door. When he did I saw 'blue haired guy' still on the bed except this time he was shirtless. Oh. My. God. He was very... _pretty_. I felt my self blush and walked in to sit on the bed by him. The doctor just said that he needed to go check on his other patient at the mansion and that I needed to stay with him. I nodded kind of distracted by his abs.

I got up and walked around the little space and saw the pile of soaked..._stuff_. I riffled through it and saw his bandana there I looked it over seeing if there was a name on it and I found it in gold embroidery...It said Luke. I heard a moan from the other side of the room and I looked up to see two gold eyes starring at me questionably then perverted..._of course._

Fara's POV

I woke up and looked around._ Where the hell was Sierra? She was here when I got home last night..._ I got up and dressed and then went outside to do my chores and then walked down the main street and had a horrible thought. _What if Sierra got hurt?_ I ran to the building where the doctor lived. I knocked five quick raps then broke in.

"Sierra! Sierra!" I yelled.

"Fara! How did you find me?" She said as she sat at a small round table talking to a blue haired guy with gold eyes...weird.

"How did I find you? I was worried sick! You need to tell me when you leave and where you are going." I screeched.

"Fara! You are not my mom." Sierra yelled back.

"You don't get it Sierra. If I know where you are and you don't come back I will know where to look for you. If you were hurt or God forbid dead...how would I have possibly found you?" I yelled. She was silent for a bit and then said,

"Sorry. Fara this is Luke, I found him on the beach last night. She must have fallen overboard on a ship or something because he can't remember anything. He will have to stay here because he really has no place to go." She paused, "I thought I would help him. Ever since I found him I feel like he is my responsibility. He _will_ be living with us for the time being."

"Okay...Luke, are you sure you can't remember anything?" I asked.

"Nope...not a thing." He said in a cheerful tone. _WTH? Why is he so happy? Haha! He looks at Sierra with a dopey grin on his face. Awwww! He likes her! Go Sierra! _

"Okay then. I'll grab your stuff and take it to Casa Farm." I said as I scooped up the flame bandana and shirt. "Do you even know your last name? Uhm...do you need more clothes...?"

"Nope, I only know its Luke because it says it on my bandana." He said with a laugh. "And yeah i need clothes..." _Why did he laugh? Maybe he is just as random as Sierra. Aww, they are perfect for each other._

"Sierra, don't forget Muffy at noon." I said as I left. I walked back down the main street and up the small hill to my farm and looked around. It looked so much better now that I fixed it. I looked at the budding green leafy vines and plants sprouting in the garden. I walked over to my house and opened the door and walked over to Sierra's bed. I placed Luke's clothing on them and walked out. To see none other than Blue..._great...NOT!_

"OH! Hi Blue..." I said a little nervously. I wasn't prepared for company. All I was wearing was a purple tank top and skinny jeans with my boots and hat. My curls were even wild around my face.

"Hey Fara. Uhmm, you look good. Are you and Kurt dating? Should I forget about what you said?" He asked in a mad tone. _I closed my eyes and remembered Blue's kiss and then Kurt's. Blue's had caused fireworks. Kurt's had caused...nothing except maybe me liking him a little more. UGHH! Why me? I came here to get an easy life. Not more DRAMA! _

"Uh, NO! I mean...I don't know. I-I am not sure what to make of the whole sit-situation." I stuttered out.

"Well, then I won't give up. I like you Fara...way more than I should." Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me up on my tip toes and pressing his lips to mine_. Are lips moved together as my mind went blank and all I wanted was more than just kissing. _He set me down and ran his fingers through my curls as I shivered and pulled my self toward him. _I thought I was trying to make __**him **__chase after __**me **__not __**me**__ chase after __**him**__! Crap, crap, CRAP!_

"See. I know how I make you feel. Would you rather be with me or Kurt? It's that easy." He murmured.

"No! No, it is not that easy. You think every little thing is just _**easy! **_It's not! It's not always about who makes fireworks pop into my vision. It's about who is healthiest for me and who doesn't drive me crazy. I can't deal with that. I came here to get away from poverty and drama. THAT JUST TURNED OUT DANDY! GO AWAY!" I said in a rush of anger.

"But..." He said shock popping on his face.

"NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE!" I yelled.

Sierra's POV

I helped get Luke up the hill and then over to the house. We stopped at the same time he ran his fingers through his blue locks and his gold eyes showed shock. He was still shirtless and I was still drooling inside. He was wearing his boots and low slung jeans. _DAMN! _Then we heard...

_"No! No, it is not that easy. You think every little thing is just __**easy! **__It's not! It's not always about who makes fireworks pop into my vision. It's about who is healthiest for me and who doesn't drive me crazy. I can't deal with that. I came here to get away from poverty and drama. THAT JUST TURNED OUT DANDY! GO AWAY!" I heard _Fara say and she sounded seriously pissed off.

"_But..." I heard Blue's voice yell.  
_

_ "NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE!" Fara shouted._

_Blue stomped out of the house his dark blond hair was tousled and his big blue eyes set off the perfection of his jaw line. His dark eyelashes fluttered in confusion and his shirt clung to his muscles. He was tall and really hot but I was finding that I preferred colored hair...preferably blue hair._

"Are you okay Blue?" I asked in a small voice.

"NO! DO I LOOK LIKE I AM FUCKING ALL RIGHT? FARA IS THE HOTTEST, COOLEST GIRL AND SHE IS SO COMPLICATED. I CANNOT KEEP UP!" With that he stormed off. _Jesus Christ. And they thought __**I **__was temperamental. Fuck off, dude._

"Well..." I said sarcastically. Luke just watched Blue walk away and sighed...

"I have a feeling I am going to have to deal with a lot of 'girl drama'" He said. I laughed then walked in. Fara was curled up in a ball crying on her bed. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Fea...it's going to be okay...I promise." I said as I smoothed her wild curls away from her face. She looked up and those brown eyes looked so sad.

"No, No its not, I have to go." She said in a dazed voice. Oh shit, holy shit, fucking shitza! She ran out the door and I followed. _She is a good runner...but I'm faster. _I ran behind her and almost grabbed her by the arm when I slipped and fell..._SHIT! _I got up and limped back and fell again because of my (now thanks to my clumsiness, twisted ankle) Luke ran up behind me still without his shirt...yum. And picked me up throwing me over his shoulder and ran toward Fara._ Is he seriously running with me on his shoulder? Mmmm mussels...FOCUS!_

We got to the bridge just a second too late. Fara was sitting on the edge and crying her eyes out when Blue walked out of his house and ran over looking worried but then Muffy walked over the bridge and shoved Fara into the river.

"Just go drown, you bitch." Muffy smiled a smirking evil smile and I tried to stand so I could go kick her ass but I fell again. _OW! Fucking cheese and rice! WHY MEEEEE! _

Fara fell in and slowly her head popped up coughing. Luke ran over to help her and then she stood on the bridge dripping water everywhere. Her hair was now long and wavy and her cloths were wet and sopping. Her boots squished together. She stood there just dripping and Muffy actually looked scared. She lunged at Muffy knocking her down and screamed "YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS...YOU FAKE, VILE, BITCH!" Fara grabbed a fist full of her golden tresses and tossed her into the water. Muffy screamed but all eyes were on Fara who looked like a bad ass right now. Fara stood there as Kurt and Joe ran out asking questions like "Are you all right" and "What happened" but then they saw Fara's dripping figure and Muffy sitting stunned in the river. Fara walked toward the hill and we just stood like statues as we watched her wet figure walk away and finally disappear in the distance. Luke picked me up and carried me to the hospital as I looked over his shoulder at the hill and wondered if Fara would ever return.

End of Chapter : )

Emil2E: Sorry to all you Muffy lovers out there. Hope you liked it and review please. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Fara's POV

I grabbed Muffy's golden mop of a head and not really knowing what I was screeching as I threw her sorry ass into the river. I watched her sit there stunned and saw all eyes on me. I couldn't take it. I looked at the hill and saw my escape as I ran to the hill and wanted so badly to be back in my apartment in the city. I climbed the rooted path and curled into a ball and cried. I looked down and saw the steep down hill scariness. I turned my head and saw the colorful flowers and trees that laced the path and wanted so badly to join the pretty scenery but I new I couldn't run from my problems...but I could procrastinate.

I stood up and looked at the colorful wildlife that seemed to sparkle like in the wizard of oz. I walked over to the shiny leafs and sparkling flowers. I walked further into the mess of trees and ferns until I saw a disturbing sight. A tree had been electrocuted and was barely hanging on. It looked like it could collapse any minute. I walked over and tried to push it over a little so that it would be safer for anyone to come by but then it snapped and came crashing down on me. It pinned my legs and body to the ground; I saw branches come raining down and felt something sharp cut into my shoulder and cried out from the intense pain and finally blacked out.

Sierra's POV

"Where the hell is she?" I asked getting pissed at Joe for drooling over me and starring at my ass in such a crisis. Luke came over and brushed a tiny curl out of my eyes and murmured that,

"It would be all right."

I buried myself into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down in a very desperate kiss. I pulled away sadly but my tip toes were hurting since I was too short to reach him without tip-toeing. Joe let out a pathetic little girl squeal and marched off. I exhaled gladly and kissed Luke one more time.

"By the way...you and I are a thing now...no exceptions." I commanded.

"Yes Sir." Luke said with a mock salute as he wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"Yes, _Mam_." I corrected with a laugh and ten sobered up. "We have got to find Fara!" I whined. _UGHH! How could I think of Luke's kiss when Fara was missing? I was no better than Joe! AHH! _

Blue's POV

"Will you guys shut up? We have to find Fara. She is everything to me! I didn't climb the freaking mountain in Flower Bud Village, get the blue feather, drop it accidentally, chase it to Mineral town, find it, come back here, try to propose, see Fara with Kurt, and then about to go to her house to propose again, just to lose her...AGAIN!" I screamed. I pictured Fara stumbling around holding her foot while her pretty curls swung around her beautiful face, and calmed down a bit. I took two deep breaths then ran to my house and got one of my hats, since she had thrown mine down the well and then went after it to give it back to me...confused yet? I ran out and up the hill. I looked at her boot marks which I knew were hers because there was a chain mark in the dirt.

"I looked as the dragged chain mark as it disappeared into the woods. I ran into them and kept running until I saw something flash in the light. I walked backwards and saw the silver chain reflect to me. A tree that had snapped in half was lying across her waist, knees, and legs was pinning her down and her curls had leaves and dirt in them. Her eyes were closed and blood pooled around her shoulders and neck. I looked at the branch that had impaled her shoulder. "Oh. My. God." I choked

I ran over and pushed the tree off her and ran my hand through my hair. I shook her slightly forgetting that she was impaled and heard her scream.

"HOLYSHIT!" She said all bunched together. "Blue?" she whimpered.

"Yes, Fara it's me...Blue...I'm here." I reached under her yelling sorry as she yelled and pulled the stick out of the ground. I picked her up and tried to avoid the stick that was still in her shoulder and the blood running down my hands. "Fara, I love you...stay with me." I murmured over and over. I walked down the hill and over the bridge. Sierra was there but as soon as she saw Fara she past out against Luke. Luke tossed her over his shoulder and followed us. Kurt and Joe followed as I walked to the doctors' house.

Fara's POV

I woke up and looked down at the thick bandage around my right side of my body all the way to my waist. Blue was there beside me and I looked around as all my friends watched. I looked at the bedside table and saw daisies with a blue feather stuck in them.

"Who's the feather from?" I asked as I noticed my hair sprawled out on the pillow. Then, I remembered...Blue said he loved me. "Blue?"

"Yes. Fara I love you." He said shyly.

"Then I'm getting married?" I asked.

"If you say yes!" Sierra interjected, "Say yes!" She giggled.

"YES!" I said but then winced as it hurt my shoulder. I saw Luke holding Sierra and I knew that they would be together forever like me and Blue. I saw Joe put some roses on my bedside table and then Kurt came in.

"Can I speak to Fara alone?" He asked while looking down.

Everyone walked out and Kurt just stood there for a while. He finally walked over and saw the blue feather and just nodded.

"Kurt..." I started to say.

"Don't Fara. I don't blame you. I had some really great times with you but I now realize that sometimes if you love someone so much you have to what's best for them...and sometimes...that's just _not _you." He said "We had fun...but we don't belong together. Maybe I will finally have the courage to ask out Dia from Flower Bud Village. I kind of have a crush on her." He confessed and blushed a bit.

"Well, Kurt...she has to be pretty great than. I hope you the best of luck, and thanks for understanding." I said as he turned to walk out. "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?" He said.

"You are truly great." I said in a soft tone.

"Thanks Fara." He said as he walked out.

A few seconds later everyone came in and Blue bent down and kissed me. His golden brown locks tickling my forehead. Fireworks flew again and the kiss grew from soft to fierce. I kissed back with the same fierceness and I knew than that this was where I was supposed to be. No matter how great Kurt was...Blue was the guy for me. Love takes you through jealousy, fights, romance, and complications...but that is what makes it so great.

In the background I could hear Sierra singing and from the corner of my eye, I saw her twirling around Luke.

"Fare-Bear, Fea-Fea! Fara's gettin' maaarriiieeed, Fara's gettin MMAAAARRRIIIEEEDDD!" She sang child like. I broke away from the kiss.

"Sierra, shut up." I rolled my eyes and grinned at Blue and pulled him back into another kiss. Then I heard another song playing...it was Sierra's iPod. Let's Get Married by Archie Star.

"Let's just get married, let's just get married. So kiss the clock, 11:11 just struck~"

End of Story!

Emil2E: I hope you liked my story! I really wanted to not make Kurt be a bad guy but I thought Fara had to end up with Blue in the end. Please review and tell me how you like it! :D Ummm. And also this story is dedicated to my good buddy Sierra or Fredricklynn. Check out her stories...they are pretty great.

Fredricklynn: I hardly edited these last few chapter and I have to say, I'm so flipping proud of Emil2E! Let's give her a round of applause everyone! Are you clapping? You better! :D (P.S. I might talk her into writing a second book about the wedding but focus more on Sierra and Luke's relationship. Sound good? Eh? You Stupid High Boy. Sound good? YEAH! :D) Review. You have to review or she won't write it :( SO GET TO THAT! R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDD keep looking for that and in the mean time, take a look at People in Love by me and The Grand Life of Adds, CC, and Emers! By the way, we do not own that song Let's Just Get Married. It is by Archie Star. Listen to it! :D


End file.
